It's Just a Dream, I'm Here
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: Just a short fic I thought of when I woke up this morning from a bad dream. NxM. Read and Review!


Author's note: This is just a short fic that I based on my dream that terrified me. It was about my mother has gone to Japan already but she only arrived last week, it really shocked me, then included in that dream was that I went to school barefoot, that I forgot to put on my shoes and socks because of the shock, ugh, that was really a shame since they said that I'm already the newly-elected president of the class and it's only the first day! Anyway, just read and review, ne?

* * *

It's Just Dream, I'm Here  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

"No! Please, don't leave! Please, tell me you're not going anywhere! Please! Nooo!!" Mikan waked up from that dream. She is sweating and panting. She looked around her. It was her room; that means, it's just a dream. But everything from her dream looked so real. Hotaru and the others comforting her, she clinging to Natsume while begging him not to leave, Natsume just having that same cold look in his eyes then shoved her away from his arm then left…

Then she realized something.

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

0!!

SHE'S GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!

She temporarily forgot about her dream. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly took a bath and get dressed. She ate breakfast in two minutes then ran to the school building. She arrived safe and sound to their classroom only to know that she didn't have to because the whole first period is free.

(1) Then she noticed something. Something felt weird for her. She was about to hug Hotaru and Hotaru is ready to shoot the Baka Gun when she didn't feel Mikan go towards her. She turned her head to see a spaced out Mikan ready to hug her. She fired her Baka Gun.

"Ouch! Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan cried.

"You're spacing out, baka," Hotaru just continued doing something on her desk.

"But, Hotaru, it was just, I didn't bumped into Natsume today," she said. Hotaru just shook her shoulders then Mikan went to her seat beside Natsume. "Ohayo-"

Ruka looked at her.

"Ah, ohayou, Ruka-pyon, where is Natsume?" she asked. Ruka just looked at her.

(2) She thought Ruka just didn't know so she went to her friends and told them about her dream. Everybody, except for Hotaru, looked at her with worried eyes. "What? Don't tell me my dream is true?"

Nobody answered. "What?!" Her voice became louder.

"Why doesn't someone speak?" she became hysterical and louder by the minute. "Natsume won't leave us right?!"

Tears started to form on the side of her eyes. Her friends started to go to her but she ran away.

(3) She went to the Sakura tree where Natsume usually goes to. He wasn't there. Tears started to fall.

(4) Then she went to the Northern forest where Natsume goes to when fangirls chase him. He wasn't there. She started shouting his name. Louder and louder by the minute. But no one answered. Only the sound of the flock of birds where heard.

(5) She stopped on the Sakura tree and rested there. There she let the tears flow. Then someone sat on the other side. "I was called to the office an hour ago. You weren't still in the classroom and so I left. The school said that I can have the chance to study at another school, a university in fact, since I'm one of the top students in here. Yuu wasn't called because he was already asked before I came in here but they saw determination in him that he wouldn't leave this school. I didn't agree to it."

"You don't mean-" she started to worry.

"Gomen ne, but yes, it's what it means. I guess I should be the one to say this to you since I'm the only one who could make you stop crying. I know you're ugly when you cry but I know how much pain you have in your heart," the person went to her side. She cried and cried on the person's shoulder. After she cried and released all the pain, they went back to their classroom.

The class started but she just spaced out until lunch time. She only ate a few portion of her food then went to the Sakura tree again. Again she cried. She thought she had already released it but there's still more.

"What are you crying for, baka?" then she realized that someone was on top of the tree. The person went down and sat also. Then she went to him then cried.

"I, I thought you were gone! I had a dream that you left us!" she hysterically said.

"Shhssshhh, yes, they also asked me, but I also refused, I know Aoi would need on her side now that she's back to our home but I guess father could handle it," he said while patting her back. "Don't worry, it's just a dream, I'm here."

End

* * *

Hehe, gomen ne, it ended badly, the whole story was already in my mind when I woke up this morning from that dream but when I started to write it, I kind of forgot how it will end. Hehe, anyway, just read and review. And please, read my first fic, Maid for my Sister.


End file.
